Making the Most of My Last Night
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: " Jaubrey prompt. Aubrey currently has two sex fantasies that she wants to turn into reality. The first one is for her boyfriend Jesse to cum deep inside her cunt. The second is to have rough sex with Jesse inside the Bellas' rehearsal space." Also if the guest (Charlie) could clarify on their prompt of on the last story, that would be great.


"Are you sure we're allowed in here?" Jesse asked nervously as he followed his girlfriend into the dark space.

"Of course," Aubrey said confidently as she turned on the light. "It's pretty hard to arrest someone who has a key and whose name is on the lease."

"A lease that's up in nine hours." Jesse teased as he followed the blonde further into the space.

"Exactly, still mine." Aubrey pointed out as she turned a single set of overhead lights on before sitting down at the piano bench and patted the spot next to her.

Jesse smiled and sat down next to Aubrey. "Is it weird being in here for the last time?"

The blonde shrugged. "Not really. I gave four awesome years to the Bellas. It's time to move on. Plus, I'm going to visit whenever I'm home to make sure Chloe doesn't let Beca slack off. I don't want this year's championship to be a one time thing." Aubrey said with clear determination before turning her attention back to Jesse. "But there is something you can do to help me cross the last thing off of my Bellas bucket list."

"Of course, anything." Jesse said, excited to help his girlfriend.

Aubrey smiled wickedly before husking out, "I want you to dominate me while we have sex and come deep inside me."

Jesse's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. In the time he had been dating Aubrey, he had never heard her use any kind of dirty talk or talk about sex anywhere but the bedroom. "Um, ok. I'm definitely game. Just, where do you suggest we do it?"

Green eyes went a shade darker at the thought of what they were about to do. "In the middle of the room. I want you to take me from behind while I'm on all fours. Pull my hair, do whatever you want to make this as rough as possible. Tonight we aren't making love. Got it?"

Jesse quickly nodded his head in understanding. He had never seen this side of Aubrey before and he was way too turned on to do anything that would make her stop.

The blonde just smirked at the response she got before grabbing her boyfriend's hand and led him over to a folding chair before urging him to sit.

Aubrey took a few steps back before grabbing a small remote of her pocket and pressing a button. Immediately after, "In the Club" by 50 Cent started playing through the speakers. The blonde's hips immediately started moving in time with the music.

It took a minute for Jesse to comprehend what was happening, but when he did, brown eyes went wide in shock. Never in a million years would Jesse have thought his girlfriend would do a strip tease for him, let alone outside of one of their bedrooms where they could get caught.

By the time Jesse came back to reality, Aubrey was naked and sauntering towards him. The sight was so hot that he couldn't help but groan as he felt his pants quickly becoming uncomfortably tight.

Without a word, Aubrey dropped to her knees in front of Jesse and quickly undid the button and zipper of his jeans before reaching her hand inside the slit in his boxers to pull out his partially hard cock. The blonde gave a small wink before lowering her mouth to the head and slowly sucked the length of Jesse's dick into her mouth as her head started to bob up and down until he was completely hard.

Aubrey let Jesse's dick slide out of her mouth, earning her a disapproving grunt before standing up in front of him. "Are you just going to sit there or what?" The blonde asked with clear amusement in her voice as she stood in front of her boyfriend with her hands on her hips and one eyebrow raised.

Jesse stood up and allowed Aubrey to lead them back to the middle of the room where she got down on all fours.

After taking a minute to pinch himself to make sure this was happening, Jesse knelt behind his girlfriend and lined the tip of his dick up with her entrance before pushing all the way in.

Aubrey immediately arched her back and moaned in pleasure. "Oh Jesse, feels so good. Keep going." She pleaded when she felt Jesse stop.

That was all Jesse needed for encouragement to grab his girlfriend's hips and start thrusting. The action was appreciated by the blonde who immediately started vocalizing it. "Oh fuck yes, Jesse, right there. So good. Don't stop!"

Jesse was thrown off at first by Aubrey's vocal outburst, she was usually pretty quiet during sex, but it didn't take long for him to get into it and push himself harder to please his girlfriend. "Yes, that's right. You love being fucked from behind by my thick cock, don't you?"

"Oh God, yes!" Aubrey panted.

"Say it." Jesse demanded.

When Aubrey didn't respond, Jesse pulled his right hand back before bringing it back to smack her ass, earning a surprised yelp. "I said, say it you fucking slut."

"I, oh God, I l-love being fucked from behind by your thick cock." Aubrey moaned out loudly to make sure Jesse heard her so she wouldn't be spanked again.

Jesse moved his right hand to her nipple and twisted it harshly. "That's right. Everyone things you're this prim and proper little angel when you're actually just a cock slut, aren't you?"

"Fuck yes!" The blonde screamed as she felt herself clamp down on Jesse's dick as she felt herself teetering on the edge. "Please don't stop baby, I'm so close. I just need to be fucked a little more by your huge cock to come all over it," Aubrey pleaded. She was desperate to come and would cry if he stopped.

Aubrey's plan worked as Jesse started thrusting harder and faster. It wasn't often that she resorted to dirty talk, but when she did, it was a serious turn on.

Jesse kept fucking his girlfriend while she continued her dirty talk until the brunette came as deep inside her as he could with a grunt.

Feeling her boyfriend's cum shoot through her deeper inside of her than ever before sent Aubrey over the edge as she arched her back and came with a wordless scream.

When they were done, Jesse pulled out of his girlfriend and they boy immediately collapsed in exhaustion. "Holy shit," Aubrey breathed, "I knew this would be awesome, but I never could have imagined it would be that amazing."

"I'd like to second that." Jesse said as he stood up and offered Aubrey a hand to help her up. "Now what do you say we go back to your place and have a second, third, and fourth round."

The blonde's green eyes immediately dilated as she rushed over to get her clothes to get dressed and dashed out the door, Jesse following close behind.


End file.
